Brotherly Love
by Blues32
Summary: A stranger comes to the tower with a wild claim. He says he's Terra's brother. The problem is, he wants to take her home. Will Terra leave the Titans forever? Multiple pairings. Read and review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. I've been wanting to do a story with Geoforce in it since I heard about him. Probably not my best work, but I just felt it had to be done. Hopefully my Halloween specials (one for both versions) will be better. I tried to go over it for problems with continuity, but there could still be some errors. If you could include anything you notice (which means you better have read my other stories) I'd appreciate it. As usual, you don't get the last chapter unless SOMEBODY reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter One**

**Jump City Airport**

Brian sighed as his flight landed. He really didn't want to come to America. It felt like he was abandoning his homeland. Be that as it may, the trip was necessary. It had taken a very long time to find her. News of the Teen Titans finally reached their ears. You'd think after all they had supposedly done they'd have been heard of by now. He sighed. Just went to show how behind the times his home really was. He got off the plane and went through the security. It almost amused him to think how wrong they were to think he had no dangerous weapons on him. The fact of the matter was, Brian WAS a dangerous weapon in himself. Not that he had any intention to be destructive while he was hanging about. No, he was hoping for a straight up in and out sort of a deal. …pfft. If wishes were ponies…

:CUE THEME:

**Comic Book Store**

Raven groaned to herself and rolled her eyes. This was, without a doubt, the saddest thing she had ever seen. Not sad as in "how tragic", but sad as in "how pathetic". It all started, as it so often did, with them getting a call from Beast Boy. There was some sort of goings on at the comic book store. Something about some famous comic guy coming to sign copies of his work. Raven wasn't sure, nor did she very much care. Beast Boy called and said that the comic book store was under attack. Upon arrival, they found that the attacker was…Control Freak. Terra nudged Cyborg.

Terra: You owe me twenty bucks.

Cyborg: Aw, man…

Terra snickered. Who else would attack a comic book store? He had taken the guy hostage. Armed with a remote more powerful then his last one, Control Freak was ready to fight the Titans to the death to keep him. He had already used the pause command on the guy and was trying to get away in a car he had pulled from a comic book. Cyborg chased after him in the T-car while those that could fly took to the air. Raven flew along side the car.

Raven: This is ridiculous. I'm ending this now. _Azarath Mentrion Zin…!_

Control Freak grinned and hit the rewind button on the remote.

Raven: _Niz Noirtnem Htaraza!_ Won siht gnidne m'I. Suoslucidir si siht.

Raven flew backwards and returned to the spot she was in when she took to the air. She blinked and looked around.

Raven: …what just happened?

Control Freak snickered and pointed the remote at the T-car. He pressed the eject button and Cyborg found himself launched into the air. His car was heading right for a streetlight.

Cyborg: Aw, man! Not again!

The streetlight crashed down onto the T-car, putting a nasty dent in it. Starfire caught Cyborg before he hit the ground.

Cyborg: My poor baby! Why does everybody pick on my baby?

Starfire: Truly, you concern me when you speak like that.

Terra tried creating obstacles in the road to stop him. She had to be careful that he didn't crash with that comic dude in the car. It was no good though. Using the rewind button, he was able to put all the hunks of rock back into the ground where they had sprung from. Robin pulled up behind him on the R-cycle. He took aim and threw a birdarang. It hit the dashboard.

Control Freak: Ha! You missed, old chum!

Oh how wrong he was. Robin wasn't trying to hit him with the birdarang. Clinging onto it (and now somewhat dizzy) was a green bug. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and did several things. First, he stopped the car. Second he pulled the remote out of Control Freak's hands. Lastly, he wrapped Control Freak up tight.

Control Freak: Nooo! All my comic story plots…WASTED!

Robin got off the bike and tied him up.

Robin: That's what this is about? You wanted him to read your ideas for comic books?

Beast Boy: Dude! That's a great idea! Hold on, I'll go get my folder!

The Titans watched Beast Boy fly off toward the tower. Raven sighed and turned to Terra.

Raven: Ah, the dreams of the average nerd.

Terra: ...at least my boyfriend doesn't try to DRAW comics.

Raven stiffened. Damn, she had her again. To make matters worse for her, Shade spoke up.

Shade: Hey! There's nothing wrong with me drawing comics!

Terra: All your comics are about you saving Raven and getting some!

Shade: That's not true! Sometimes I beat up Greenie.

Raven smacked him.

Raven: And why haven't I seen these ones with ME in them?

Shade gulped. This wasn't looking good for our hero, ladies and gentlemen.

Shade: Er…because…um…you don't like comics?

Raven: Then why show me the other ones?

Shade thought fast. Raven had that look again. The look that said she was trying to find an excuse to hurt him.

Shade: Because you DO like seeing Greenie beaten up…in fictional form.

Raven paused. Well, that was true. Still…

Raven: You're showing me them when we get back…first I have to help Cyborg fix the T-car, so you have time to write up your will.

Shade: You're so mean…

Sighing, Raven went over to help Cyborg assess the damage. Fixing the T-car was becoming a regular habit with them. Raven actually found herself drawn to an auto mechanics magazine last week. That scared her. Robin sighed.

Robin: Alright, let's hurry up and free him before Beast Boy gets back. The last thing he needs is to be badgered right now.

Using the remote, the Titans unpaused the guy and Starfire got him far away from there. Beast Boy returned with an overstuffed folder full of papers. He pulled one out.

Beast Boy: Okay, okay! This is one I call "Professor Squid's Wrath" and…huh? Where'd he go?

Terra put an arm around him.

Terra: Sorry, Gar. You just missed him. Tell you what though. I happen to have a bit of juice info on Shade that I've been saving for a rainy day. How's about we blackmail him into doing your comic FOR you?

Beast Boy thought about that for a minute.

Terra: (tempting) Then we can post it on the internet…

Beast Boy grinned. Fan comic time!

**Titan Tower: Garage**

Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

Cyborg: You know, I thought we built her better then this.

Raven turned the welder off and lifted her face mask. She had a raised eyebrow.

Raven: It freaks me out when you call it a "she". It's a great car…but that doesn't give it privilege of gender specification.

Cyborg: I'm being serious here.

Raven: So am I. I know what you mean though. A falling streetlight shouldn't have caused this much damage. Maybe this material isn't the best quality.

Raven knocked on the side of the car. Cyborg rubbed his chin.

Cyborg: Hmm…doesn't sound likely. Maybe it's just the result of the abuse it's had to take so far. Who knows what Plasmus residue will do after a while?

Raven: I told you to wash it.

Cyborg: I did! Maybe soap and water wasn't enough.

Raven sighed.

Raven: Enough of the maybes. Let's just fix this thing. I've got to punish Shade for drawing porn of me.

Cyborg: …he did WHAT?

Raven: Okay, maybe it's not PORN. …it could be. I haven't seen it.

Cyborg: If I was him, I'd find the nearest paper shredder.

Raven: He won't. He knows what will happen if he does.

Cyborg: …you're wicked sometimes, you know that?

Raven: I'm not wicked. I just like to be in control. When you lack it for so long, you tend to want it all the time when you finally get it. Can you understand that?

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

Cyborg: I guess so.

The pair got back to work. Cars don't rebuild themselves…unless they're from Steven King novels.

**Main Room**

Terra and Beast Boy found Shade trying to shove papers into the garbage disposal. Apparently Raven didn't know him as well as she thought. Terra tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

Shade: I'm not doing anything, Raven! …oh, it's you two. What do you want?

Beast Boy: Dude, what are you doing?

Shade: With any luck, saving my ass.

Beast Boy: …why don't you use the paper shredder?

Shade reached up and smacked the green boy upside his head.

Shade: Are you daft? That's the first place she'd look for destroyed evidence!

Terra sighed. She had better step in before they break out in fisticuffs. Grinning at Shade, she put herself between the two.

Terra: Guess what you get to do!

Shade: …leave this room so I don't have to be annoyed by you two anymore?

Terra: Better! You're going to draw Beast Boy his comics!

Shade stared at her for a minute before bursting out into laughter. It was cut short as Terra showed him a photo. While Beast Boy couldn't see what it was, Shade paled and snatched from her, tearing it to bits.

Terra: (sing song) I've got plenty more. (normal) Not to mention the negatives.

Shade scowled.

Shade: You blackmailing little bitch…

Terra held up her hand and started making motions with her fingers.

Terra: Know what this is? This is me playing the world's smallest violin. Now get to work or it goes on my myspace page.

Shade: Are ALL girls evil or something?

Shade sighed.

Shade: Alright, lemme see those stories, Grass Stain. You got character descriptions written up?

Beast Boy: Uh…no…why?

Shade: Because I'm doing it once, only once, and no more then ONCE. If the character isn't what you hoped he look like, then too bad. Wait here while I get my stuff.

Shade grumbled as he trudged off to get his sketching supplies. Damn that gargoyle girl and her blackmailing ways. He'd get her for this…oh yes. Oh such getting there will be.

**Outside Tower: One Hour Later**

Starfire returned from the mall, bags in hand.

Starfire: _Koridan'r, you've got to admit it. You've got a problem._

The problem, of course, was that she was a shopping addict. It happens from time to time with people. I'd go into it further, but I lack a degree in psychology. The point is, when she arrived she was surprised to see a boy…or was he a grown up? It was hard to tell. He seemed to be at that borderline age between teen and adult. He was wearing a costume of some kind. Green and yellow spandex. Starfire rolled her eyes. What was with the spandex on this planet? Suddenly it occurred to her that this individual might mean to harm her friends, which was something she wouldn't stand for. She landed behind him and placed her bags down before charging two bolts in her hand.

Starfire: Go no further stranger. While we do not dislike company here, we are…wary of whom we allow entry. Who are you and what is it you seek here?

Starfire squealed to herself in her mind. That sounded soooo cool! That had to be the most intimidating she had ever been! The stranger just stared at her, confused. Suddenly she remembered she had worn the hat she had just bought out of the mall. …and she had put a makeshift strap on it to prevent it from flying off her head. Needless to say it didn't look flattering with the strap still attached. In fact, it made her look mentally incompetent. Starfire quickly took it off and put it in the bag.

Starfire: Please disregard any assumptions about me that headgear could have caused. I assure you I am more then capable of delivering the swift kick to your backside should you be here for hostile reasons.

Stranger: Er…yes…I was wondering if this was the place that the one called "Terra" makes her home.

Starfire: …yes…yes, it is. Why do you inquire?

Stranger: My name is Brian Markov. I am her brother.

Starfire's eyes widened. Could it be true? In all the time they had known her, Terra never once mentioned a brother. In fact, she never mentioned much of a family at all. They had assumed she was an orphan.

Starfire: I am sorry, but I will require some form of proof before I allow you into this tower. You must understand that such a claim is a bit…much.

Brian: Of course. Here.

Brian handed her a photograph. In it was a young boy, whom she assumed was the person before her. The other was of a blonde haired girl with oversized goggles dangling from her neck. She looked to be about four or five years old…but Starfire was a lousy judge of human age. Well, that was good enough for her…poor naïve girl.

Starfire: Forgive my rudeness, but one must be sure. Please, follow me.

Starfire picked up her bags and went to the door. After punching in the code, the door opened and they went inside.

**Main Room**

Shade groaned and smacked his head on the table. This was the last straw. Tonight he was going to sneak into Terra's room and find the other photos and the negatives.

Beast Boy: Dude, you're drawing it all wrong!

Shade: You said he looked like you!

Beast Boy: I don't look like that!

Shade smacked his head on the table again.

Shade: Yes. You. Do.

Beast Boy: I'm much more buff then that.

Shade: What twisted world do you LIVE in! You're not buff at all!

Starfire: Ah. Beast Boy, where is Terra?

Neither of the two looked up as Starfire and Brian entered the room.

Beast Boy: Huh? Oh, I think she said something about using the little girl's room.

Starfire scratched her head.

Starfire: We have a room filled with little girls? Why would we have such a thing?

Before her question could be answered, Terra entered the room.

Terra: Alright, how's it coming? …hey Star. Who's this?

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

Starfire: He says he is your brother.

Terra's eyes widened, as does Brian's.

Brian: Tara!

Terra: Oh crap…heh…hi, Brian. Long time no see. You look well.

Terra gulped. She KNEW she shouldn't have put off mailing that letter to inform her brother about her…change. The temper problem ran in the family, you see. So it was a fair assumption that any second now Brian would…

Brian: What have you done to my sister!

Terra: Half-sister and they didn't do anything! Calm down!

Brian wasn't listening. He pointed a hand at Beast Boy and Shade and fired a heat blast from his hand. The pair jumped out of the way but…

Beast Boy: My story ideas! Why, God, why!

The papers had been reduced to dust…along with Shade's supplies. Shade, also not known for his even temper, didn't respond well to it.

Shade: Oh…that does it!

Both very upset, Beast Boy and Shade attacked Brian. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla while Shade sent tendrils to hold the guy down for his beating. Unfortunately for them, Brian was having none of that. He took to the air, the tendrils missing him completely.

Shade: Aw, man! Another one that can fl…

Shade was cut off as Brian dive bombed him, his fist connecting with Shade's head. Shade went flying. Despite his notoriously hard head, Shade was out cold. Terra was conflicted. She didn't know who to help or what to do.

Terra: (whisper) Stop it…

Starfire had seen enough. She flew up after Brian.

Starfire: Such hostile actions against my friends will not go unpunished, Brian!

Brian: In my country I'm called Geoforce. Let me show you why.

Brian…or rather Geoforce gestured at Starfire. Starfire suddenly felt like she was being pulled down. In reality gravity was increasing rapidly for her. She sank back to the ground and struggled to stay standing. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and slammed his giant head into Geoforce's body. Geoforce plummeted to the ground but quickly got back to his feet, firing heat blasts at Beast Boy.

Terra: Stop it! Brian, Gar, STOP FIGHTING NOW!

The pair stopped fighting. Terra pointed at herself.

Terra: This isn't their fault, it's MINE! I did this to me. It was my own stupid mistake and if not for them I would be a normal statue, unable to move at all. Just call down…and let me get the others in here. I think we need to talk.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter Two**

**One Roll Call Later…**

The Titans gathered in the main room. Shade had an ice pack on his head and was glaring at Geoforce. Beast Boy was mourning the loss of his story plots and cursing himself for not making copies. Raven had grease on her face and hands. Terra sighed and stood before everybody.

Terra: …okay. Confession time. This is my half brother Brian Markov. He's…uh…the prince of Markovia, which is a small kingdom in Europe.

Cyborg: Wait a sec…you're a princess! How many princesses do we HAVE on this team?

The Titans looked at Raven. She shrugged.

Raven: Not to my knowledge…excuse me while I wash my hands.

Raven went over to the sink to wash up. Terra continued.

Terra: See, I was kicked out of Markovia because I couldn't control my powers. I was deemed a threat, and rightly so. That's how I wound up on the move. After making it to America, it was only a little while later that I met you all. Well…you know what happened after that…

Geoforce: But I don't.

Terra groaned.

Terra: Please, Brian. I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it. I made some terrible mistakes, betrayed my friends, and paid the price. I don't want to go any further then that.

Geoforce was silent for a moment.

Robin: …so why don't you tell us what you're doing here?

Geoforce: …I'm taking Tara home.

There was stunned silence for a moment. Surprisingly, it was Raven who ruined the dramatic moment.

Raven: …hey, what are all these papers doing in the garbage disposal?

Shade: Oh…crap.

Beast Boy: Hey, whoa! You can't just take her!

Geoforce: Markovia needs her.

Beast Boy: WE need her!

Terra was silent as the pair argued. She didn't want to leave the Titans. On the other hand…going home was something she used to dream about when she lived in the wilderness. But…oh man, this was hard.

Geoforce: If you really cared about her, this wouldn't have happened!

That was it. Beast Boy slugged him, hard. No shape shifting, no nothing. He was just too angry to do it. Unfortunately…Beast Boy isn't the strongest of people and he just hit somebody with super strength. Geoforce barely moved.

Terra: …I'll go.

For what felt like the seventh time today, the Titans were stunned into silence. Terra smiled sadly.

Terra: Don't get me wrong. I don't want to leave you guys…it's just…I have a job to do, you know? Markovia was never the strongest of countries…if I can help them…don't I have to? Isn't that what being a superhero is?

Beast Boy: But…but Terra…what about…us?

Terra squeezed him lightly (for her anyway) and kissed his cheek.

Terra: I'm sorry, Gar. I don't have a choice, don't you see that? This isn't about me…or us. It's about the people of Markovia. Remember how you felt when we met up with Doom Patrol? You felt it was your responsibility to go with them. That's how I feel now. Can you understand that?

Beast Boy nodded. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or scream.

Beast Boy: …doesn't mean I have to like it.

Terra sighed and punched his arm lightly.

Terra: I know.

**Outside Tower: After Packing**

Geoforce sweatdropped at the size of Terra's luggage. Terra strained as she wheeled it outside. Given her strength level, that meant it was pretty damn heavy.

Geoforce: Did you pack your entire room?

Terra: Fitting the bed was the hardest part.

Geoforce stared, jaw hanging open.

Terra: I'm kidding. Jeez, Brian, lighten up.

Geoforce: (clearing throat) I knew that.

The Titans were outside to wish her good bye…all except Beast Boy who just couldn't do it. Terra stopped and stood in front of them, rubbing her arm nervously.

Terra: …so…I guess this goodbye.

She stood in front of Starfire.

Terra: Star, living with you was an unforgettable experience.

Starfire gripped her in a massive tearful hug.

Starfire: Terra, I shall miss you dearly!

Terra: S…Star…I would really like to still be in one piece when I leave.

Starfire let her go and sighed. Terra moved on to Cyborg and stuck out her fist.

Terra: I'll miss your booming voice, big guy. Say it one more time for me.

Cyborg smiled sadly and tapped the top of her fist with his and she returned it in kind.

Cyborg: Booyah.

Terra: Thanks, Cy.

She moved over to Shade. Shade had his hands in his pockets and was trying his best to look bored.

Terra: Take it easy on Gar, would you Shade?

Shade: …

For a moment it looked like Shade wasn't going to talk. She got ready to move on.

Shade: …take care, Terra. Write or something, huh?

Terra punched his arm.

Terra: Ha! I knew you cared! I'll do that little thing.

Terra moved on. As soon as she turned away, Shade rubbed where she had punched him, looking like it hurt. Raven had her hood up. Terra crossed her arms.

Terra: We never did get along too well after I came back, did we?

Raven: …well enough.

Terra: …for what it's worth, Raven, I'm sorry for all the trouble me and Gar caused you.

Raven: …you'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Terra: …

Terra burst out laughing.

Terra: Damn right I would. That was funny as hell!

Raven: The tower won't be the same without you.

Terra: But is that a bad thing to you?

Raven held out her hand. Terra stared at it for a moment before taking it.

Raven: I still think you're a bimbo.

Terra: And you're still a bitch.

Raven: …

With the softest of chuckles, Raven pulled her hand back and Terra moved on to Robin.

Robin: Sorry Beast Boy's not here.

Terra: I can't blame him. Good byes aren't easy.

Robin: You'll always have friends here, Terra. Keep your communicator.

Terra: Yeah. Thanks. I'll try not to ring up your phone bill.

With a final sigh, Terra ripped a large chunk of Earth off the ground that could carry both her and her luggage. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Raven: …I thought the island was getting smaller…

Terra: …well…this is it. Good bye guys.

Geoforce, glad to be FINALLY be leaving, takes off, Terra following him. Beast Boy ran outside.

Beast Boy: TERRA!

Terra turned on the rock and waved sadly. She knew if she turned back now, she'd never move on again. It had to be done. That's what she kept telling herself. She could only hope she wasn't making another terrible mistake. Back on the island, Beast Boy slumped, almost falling to his knees.

Beast Boy: (depressed) Terra…

The Titans were at a loss on how to comfort Beast Boy now.

**Markovia: One Boring and Depressing Flight Later**

Terra sighed as she looked around. Snow everywhere…just like she remembered it. It was…smaller though. That was slightly odd.

Geoforce: …don't look so depressed. The people aren't going to want to see you this way.

Terra: ...the people probably don't want to see me at all.

Russia Female: Then it's very good that they won't be seeing you.

Terra recognized the voice just as the disgusting limbs wrapped around her.

Terra: Madam Rouge! What are you doing here!

Rouge: What I am always doing. Working.

One of Madam Rouge's hands had a spray device in it. Terra coughed as she was sprayed with gas and she slumped in Madam Rouge's grasp. Geoforce had no idea who this rubber limbed woman was, but she wasn't taking his sister (half-sister) without a fight. He fired a heat blast at her, but she contorted and twisted her body until she was out of harms way. It was disturbing to witness and frustrating to have to deal with. He tried firing rapid blasts, but each met with the same result.

Rouge: Is that the best you have darling? I have met much more challenging opponents.

Geoforce: I'm just getting started. Nobody touches my sister.

Madam Rouge suddenly found herself being pulled into a puddle on the ground. Gravity had increased for her, and she had to strain to remain solid. Geoforce was about to push his advantage when he was clubbed from behind with a very big and very hairy fist. Geoforce slumped over.

Mallah: Such a touching display.

Brain: Yes. It was a pity that we needed to interrupt. Bring her Monsieur Mallah. I would love to have her restrained before she regains consciousness.

Madam Rouge pulled herself back together as Mallah picked Terra up.

Mallah: What of her communicator, Master?

Brain: Ah, yes. Leave it with him. A memento of his dear sister.

The three headed for the aircraft manned by some of Brotherhood's grunts, Terra in tow. Geoforce woke up some time later. By this time, Terra was long gone. Geoforce found her communicator. …he could call for help…no! Never! That wasn't going to happen!

**Titan Tower: One Embarrassing Flight Later**

Beast Boy wanted to break this guy in half. Not only had he taken Terra away from him, now he got her kidnapped by the Brotherhood. Some of them went out and picked him up in the T-ship. Robin had searched the area for clues with Cyborg. They found the hair of a gorilla nearby. It was a safe bet that it belonged to Monsieur Mallah. As to clues to their destination, however, they found nothing. After a search of Markovia and questioning the locals, they came home. Robin had been working tirelessly at the computer. The others tried to go about their daily activities as they waited but it was hard.

Raven: THIS is what you've been drawing with me! I've got the figure of a Barbie doll!

Shade: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ow! I just got carried away!

Well, some people were having an easier time then others. Raven had found some of Shade's sketches with her in them. She had him pinned down to the couch with her powers as she flipped through them. Every so often she stopped to hit him. Cyborg sweatdropped. Well, some guys like that sort of thing.

Raven: Good Azar, what am I wearing in this one?

Shade: I'd tell you, but I can't see it.

Raven held up the picture. Starfire floated over and tilted her head.

Starfire: …it appears to be a very long ribbon.

Shade: …she's right.

Raven tilted her head, squinting.

Raven: …well, it's not very well drawn.

Shade: I hurt my hand earlier that day.

She flipped to the next one and paused.

Raven: …oh…oh wow. This is beautiful.

Shade: Which one?

Raven held up a sketch of herself in the rain. She was floating, arms outstretched like the wings of a bird. Behind her was her soul self in the same pose. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

Shade: Oh, that one. Yeah, I got the idea after seeing you come out of the shower.

Cyborg spat out his soda and Starfire dropped her can of cheese whiz. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven: He means when I came out of the BATHROOM after a shower.

Cyborg and Starfire: (understanding) Oh…

Raven: …

After looking at the picture again…no doubt trying to find a reason to be upset with it…she sighed and placed it on the couch gently.

Raven: I'm keeping that one.

Shade: …sure, go ahead.

Raven: …anymore like that one?

Shade: Uh…what do you mean?

Raven: Clean. Unperverted.

Shade: Um…somewhere.

Raven rolled her eyes. Geoforce slammed his fist down on the table.

Geoforce: How can you fool around at a time like this?

Shade: Hey, dickweed…in case you haven't noticed…my choices are LIMITED right now!

Raven patted Shade on his cheek, furthering his plunge into humiliation in front of this guy he really didn't like. His head hurt just looking at him.

Shade: (whisper) Raven, not in front of the jerk. I'm begging you here.

Raven: Oh fine. Usually you like getting tied up.

Raven released him from his bindings. Shade sweatdropped.

Shade: Now you're just trying to be mean and ruin my reputation.

Raven: Yeah. …but I bet you would.

Shade sighed. Raven was in one of her moods. Every so often she would just start acting really weird. Some times she was overly nice. Other times she was mean. Some times she was flirtatious, other times she was even more depressing then usual. Right now it seemed to be a mix between mean and flirtatious. Raven went back to flipping through the pictures.

Starfire: Beast Boy…are you well? You have been staring out that window for some time now.

Beast Boy: …my girlfriend has been kidnapped by one of the most evil forces on the planet. No, Star. I'm not well right now.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his heavily gelled hair.

Robin: They've covered their tracks real well. I can't find anything. I…

Computer: (Cyborg's voice) Yo! You got mail!

Everybody turned to look at Cyborg. He shrugged.

Cyborg: What?

Robin sighed and went to get rid of the mail. He stopped when he saw the title.

Robin: …son of a bitch.

Raven: What's wrong?

Robin: "Come Get Us." The sender is SilverMatter2.

Shade: So?

Beast Boy: A full grown gorilla grows gray fur on their back. They're called silverbacks, dude.

Starfire: And gray matter is another term for a brain.

Robin opened the mail. Instantly messages came up of detected viruses being destroyed. Cyborg puffed his chest up proudly.

Cyborg: Who does he think he's dealing with? I got more security on that thing then Fort Knox.

Raven: The same Fort Knox that was robbed last week?

Cyborg sweatdropped. The mail displayed a set of coordinates and a message.

Message: Hello, my young friends. No doubt you are beside yourselves with concern for your teammate. She is alive…for now. You will find her at these coordinates…with us. We hope to see you soon. Do not disappoint us. Oh…and let us keep it to ourselves, hmm? No Titans East or honorary Titans. We'll be watching.

Starfire: (sighing) It can never be simple, can it?

Shade: Well, Snot Rag, let's…huh?

Beast Boy wasn't there. He was already at the door, head leaning into the room.

Beast Boy: Come on! Let's go already!

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Brotherly Love"**

**Chapter Three**

**Unknown Location: Dark Room**

Terra came to slowly. For a moment she thought she had gone blind. She quickly realized she was just trapped in a room without any light. She couldn't move at all. Her limbs wouldn't respond. This was going to be a bad day. With nothing better to do, she decided to ponder her current situation. She had very vague memories of being attacked by Madam Rouge. It was safe to assume that she had been captured by the Brotherhood.

Terra: Hello? Evil brain in a jar? Monkey that carries bullets but no gun? Ancient wrinkled prune guy? Helllllo?

Terra sighed. No response. Now she was being held captive and had nobody to talk to. Elsewhere, the Brain and Mallah watched Terra through a night vision type camera…just to be safe.

Brain: …why DO you wear bullets when you don't have a gun, Monsieur Mallah?

Mallah: The bullets just look fashionable.

The Brain said nothing nor did his pod jar thingy move. Mallah got the impression he was being stared at.

Mallah: What?

Brain: …fashionable? You wear ammunition to be fashionable?

Mallah: Well, yeah. What's wrong with that?

Brain: Nothing. Forget I ever said anything.

**Amazon Jungle**

It was hot. Hot and very freaking humid. Shade was practically panting and everyone had moved away from him because he was sweating bad enough to draw flies with the stench. Not even Starfire could stand being near him and she was one of the most accommodating people in the world.

Shade: …are we THERE yet?

Robin: For the last time, no! When we're there, you'll know!

Shade: But it's freaking hot! Can't I wait in the T-ship where we have air conditioning…blessed air conditioning…?

Cyborg: Man, suck it up.

Shade groaned. Geoforce sighed and shook his head. These were the great heroes he heard so much about? They were a bunch of whiny kids…with bizarre habits. The only one displaying any real competence was Robin. Finally they came across a bunker entrance. It looked very much like the one Robotman found when he went a little loopy after being woken up.

Starfire: This looks…familiar.

Raven: At least they're consistent.

The doors slid open as they approached. The Brain's computerized voice came from a speaker mounted inside.

Brain: Ah. You have arrived. Please. Enter of your own free will. You shall find a most…warm welcome.

Shade: How could it get any warmer!

It was obvious the whole thing was a trap. Only an idiot would be too dumb to know. Unfortunately choices were few. They could back out now and risk losing Terra…or they could brave what lied ahead.

Robin: Shouldn't have to say this…but be prepared for anything.

They stepped inside. As soon as they did, the door slammed shut. They continued down the halls, eventually reaching a large room.

Beast Boy: Anybody else get the feeling something supposed to happen in here?

Cyborg: What else are giant rooms for?

Geoforce: Would you be quiet? This is serious.

Deep voice: More serious then you realize. Now you face the Houngan.

From the other side of the room stepped one of the most ridiculous looking villains they had yet seen. Straight from an old zombie movie, it was a voodoo type priest. In his hands were dolls of the Titans.

Beast Boy: Dude! We got action figures!

Raven raised her hand and slapped him on the back of his head.

Raven: Those are voodoo dolls, stupid.

Houngan: Correct. And if you know what they are, you know what I can do with them.

Cyborg: Please. Voodoo is a bunch of nonsense…right, Raven?

Raven: …uh…sure.

Shade stared at her.

Shade: …you don't know, do you?

Raven: Shut up.

Houngan jammed a pin into Robin's knee. Robin felt like a knife had just been jammed through his kneecap. His leg gave out as he let out a shout of surprise and pain.

Raven: …guess that answers that.

Starfire: We must get those dolls away from him!

Geoforce: Without harming them in anyway.

Well, that went without saying. Unbeknownst to our heroes, only a few of the dolls were 'real'. Genetic material is needed for the process to work. Without it, they're just dolls. Robin's genetic sample was obtained just prior to being frozen. Of course, for the Titans, that would be a piece of cake…and the Brain was well aware of that. As Starfire flew in to grab Houngan's arms she was surprised by a cable being tied around her leg. She turned and saw some of the most horribly twisted creatures she had ever seen in her life…yet she could tell from the costumes…or what was left of them…that they were once her friends. The tattered cloak, the broken sunglasses, the tiny fragments of the mask, the metal body, and the green skin was enough to tell her who they were.

Starfire: My…my friends…? What has happened to you?

The others looked at each other, confused. Starfire tugged at her leg…which of course was stuck to nothing. There was no cable.

Robin: Starfire, what are you doing?

Starfire screamed and flung a starbolt wildly.

Starfire: Please, stay back! I do not wish to harm you! Stay back!

Raven scowled as she put up the barrier. Starfire was terrified. Why, she couldn't say.

Geoforce: She's gone mad.

Raven: It's more then that…something's been done to her…

Shade sniffed the air. There was a terrible odor…like extremely cheap perfume. He pin pointed the source pretty quick.

Shade: …somebody's here.

Starfire screamed again, dodging something nobody else could see. She flung another starbolt. There was a shout, something in French from the sound of it, and a woman in green rolled out of the way.

Woman: Hmm. Not frightened enough. Perhaps we need a more prominent fear to reduce her to a state of mindless panic.

Houngan: Don't just waste time on HER, Phobia. Get them all!

Phobia: Don't presume to order me.

Despite her comment, Phobia did turn her power on the other Titans. Everyone started behaving in the same manner that Starfire was…well, Robin was screaming, but his still couldn't move. Raven closed her eyes and fought through the effects. She glared at the surprised Phobia.

Phobia: Impossible! Nobody can resist my power!

Raven: My emotions are not so easily manipulated. They get offended when people even try.

Phobia: What!

Raven's eyes flared. Each of the Titans and Geoforce were held down.

Raven: You enjoy it don't you? Making people afraid…watching them writhe and scream. You like it. You have no idea how disgusted I am.

Houngan raised a pin to jam into the Robin doll. Raven turned her head and Houngan flew into the wall. The dolls floated in the air until Raven gently placed them down by her feet.

Raven: …let's see how much you enjoy being the one who's terrified, Phobia.

Raven's eyes glowed red. This was a darker aspect of her powers. She knew she shouldn't do it. There was no telling if something like this could corrupt her. But right now she could think of no better punishment. The screams of her friends rang in her ears, piercing her brain worse then nails on a chalkboard. To hell with it. Raven forced Phobia's emotional state to reach that of mind numbing terror. Phobia's eyes widened and she sank to her knees.

Phobia: (whimpering) No, Daddy…I'm sorry! Don't…please don't…

Raven stared down at the whimpering woman. Phobia covered her head and laid on the floor, shaking. Raven reached down and pulled the pin out of the Robin doll's leg. Phobia's work undone, the Titans stood up, confused.

Cyborg: Whoa…what just happened to her?

Raven: …she got a taste of her own medicine.

Raven sighed. When she got home, she'd have to attempt to purify herself through meditation. Hopefully the stain wasn't too dark…if there was one. One should always be cautious. The Titans questioned her no further. Shade picked up the dolls, curious.

Shade: So how does this thing work? You just take a pin and poke it somewhere?

Shade picked up a pin and stuck it into the Beast Boy doll's butt. Beast Boy's DNA was taken when he was a Doom Patrol member. The Brain was curious as to what gave him his powers and odd skin color. So saying…

Beast Boy: AAH! Dude, my ass! What the hell!

Starfire quickly took the doll away from Shade. The grin on his face didn't bode well for the changeling.

Starfire: Are you not too old to play with the dolls?

Starfire handed the doll to Raven. Raven looked it over.

Raven: …there's nothing magical about this doll at all. I'm getting nothing.

Raven tossed the doll to Cyborg, briefly forgetting what it was. She swore to herself and slowed its descent. Cyborg studied it and opened the back. Beast Boy screamed until he realized that his back had NOT just been opened.

Cyborg: It's not magic. It's full of circuitry.

Geoforce: While this is all VERY interesting, can we PLEASE get back to finding my sister?  
Beast Boy: Half-sister.

Robin bound up both Houngan and Phobia and the team moved on. The next big room was the one they had been searching for. Terra was bound in the middle of the room and both the Brain and Monsieur Mallah were with her, Mallah readying some device or another.

Beast Boy/Geoforce: Let her GO!

Terra: Get me outta here! I don't want my brain poked!

Brain: Our guests seem to be a little early, Monsieur Mallah. We shall have to try to entertain them ourselves.

The Brain's pod thingy sank into the ground suddenly. It was apparently on a lift of some kind. He sank down until all that could be seen was the dome where the Brains'…brain was. When it rose back up, it was inside a large robot. Human in form and roughly nine feet tall, it gave the Titans the impression that it could causes them some pain if they let it.

Brain: Allow me to introduce you to Rog.

Shade: …you know, you'd think that would be his first invention.

The Brain and Monsieur Mallah attacked. Both Beast Boy and Geoforce went to save Terra. Mallah swung down at Geoforce, but Starfire plowed into him, bowling him over. Beast Boy pulled at the chains, trying different forms. Geoforce pushed him away.

Geoforce: Let me do it.

Geoforce pulled at them. The chains snapped…with a squish.

Terra: (smirking) My heroes.

Both Beast Boy and Geoforce found themselves wrapped up in "Terra's" arm flesh. Obviously it was not Terra. Madam Rouge slammed them around against the walls. Geoforce got a hand free and blasted her. She took a shot to her face, causing her to release her captives. The fight seemed to draw to a close as Robin managed to kick the dome that held the Brain off the robot's body. Mallah threw Starfire against the wall and caught it in the air.

Brain: It would seem that our mission can proceed no longer. We can only hope that we have succeeded.

Geoforce: Where's is my sister?

Brain: If you would turn your attention to the screen.

Behind them, a monitor lit up, showing Terra in another room. She was wincing as the lights kicked on. The walls started closing in.

Brain: You have roughly five minutes to locate and save her. I suggest you get started. Come, Monsieur Mallah. It's time we were off.

Mallah and the Brain ran off. Madam Rouge followed, grumbling to herself. She hadn't even made them pay for that blast to the head yet.

Robin: Split up and find her, NOW!

Raven closed her eyes.

Raven: I can sense her distress…she's this way.

Raven flew off in one direction, the others following. Bursting through the iron door, they found Terra in the center of a the severely shrunken room.

Terra: Guys, a little help! I don't need to be any thinner!

Again, both Beast Boy and Geoforce rushed to save her.

Beast Boy: Don't worry, Terra! I'll get you out of this.

Geoforce: No, I'LL get you out of this!

Beast Boy: No, I will!

Terra: Would you guys stop fighting and free me already!

Finally pulling her free, they just managed to escape from the room before it was completely compacted…thanks to Raven and Shade creating a giant sphere to push against the closing walls. They escaped to the surface.

Cyborg: Wow.

Robin: What?

Cyborg: They didn't blow it up. You'd think after losing the Brain would blow up the base.

Shade snorted.

Shade: How cliché can you be? You watch too many movies, man.

The ground shook as the base exploded behind them. Shade adjusted his sunglasses and coughed nervously.

Cyborg: Too many movies, huh?

Shade: …yeah…well…I guess the Brain watches too many movies too.

Geoforce: Well, I'm glad that's finally over. We can go back home now, Tara.

Terra: …no. I'm sorry, Brian, but it's just not going to work.

Geoforce's expression clearly said that he didn't understand.

Terra: I'm a Titan. Everybody knows that. How many times will Markovia be attacked by some nut wanting to use me? It would be easier then attacking the tower or Jump City, I'll tell you that. They catch me and use me against my friends. No, it's better for everyone if I stay with them.

Terra grabbed as many of her friends as she could into a group hug. Starfire happily helped by gathering the rest. Raven groaned and tried to push away.

Raven: So much…physical contact...please let me go.

Terra: Huh? Oh, right.

Terra let everybody go.

Geoforce: …I guess I can't convince you otherwise.

Beast Boy: Yeah, so take a hike.

Terra grabbed Beast Boy and clamped a hand over his mouth.

Terra: Gar, that's my brother you're talking to!

Geoforce: Half-brother.

Silence.

Raven: Okay, the joke's getting old now.

**Titan Tower: Terra's Room**

Terra dusted off her hands. Finally her room was back in perfect order. Sighing, she sat down on her bed with its reinforced springs. It was a shame that her brother couldn't stay (half-brother). Not that she was surprised. She laid back, thinking. Maybe she had chickened out. Maybe she saw a chance to skip out on leaving her friends and took it. That was a depressing way to look at it. Yet she couldn't deny how relieved she was when he left. Oh well. At least now she knew where to write to.

**Markovia Prison**

Geoforce hung his head from his spot shackled to the wall with cuffs not even his strength could break. The Titans offered him a communicator, but he had turned them down. Now he was regretting it. It was a trick. All of it, right from the beginning. The ones who advised him to retrieve Terra from the states were actually planning to turn on the both of them, brand them as traitors to Markovia, and send them to prison, like he was now. THAT was why the Brotherhood kidnapped Terra. It wasn't to trap the Titans, they were unsuspecting pawns in the ploy to keep him and his sister distracted while THEY moved in. Now they owned Markovia and he was a prisoner of his own country. His only consolation was that Terra was still safe.

**THE END**


End file.
